


The "Nasty" Book

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Reading, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Gauche thought he was all alone in the Royal Library, as he had planned, to wind down from the noisy Black Bulls base. But he was wrong...
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Gordon Agrippa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The "Nasty" Book

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt I had too much fun and relaxation writing ;)

Sometimes, I visit the library to wind down. Huh, damn that Asta. It's because of him that I became a nerd and finally found interests that are not Marie in my life. I never thought this would happen, and being so out of my comfort zone, yet not minding it is so confusing. Well, what do I know? I was in goddamn prison.

But anyway, I have taken a liking to reading. Science of Mana and Magic are my favourite type of books, but sometimes, I find some novels and dig into them. That time I found a very steamy one. I don't think I'd read it in other circumstances, but since I was alone, curiosity won me over.

I was embarrassed that I'd actually read such a thing, and checked for any people around except me. Seemed like no one else was around and I sighed in relief. I'm sure my face was sour with prejudice against that book, but I opened it anyway.

As my fingers kept flipping through the pages and my eye kept tracing the words, it turned out to be just a very cheesy romance and got me pretty bored. I was about to close it, but then, I realised the good part was about to begin, and got me hooked.

Wow, that thing existed in the royal library?! Some of the parts even made me cover my mouth with embarrassment!

What annoyed me in the back of my head is that I was actually sympathising with the heroine instead of the dude. That got on my nerves so much, but I couldn't help wanting a bigger guy on top of me as well... Ah, think of Marie, goddamn it! It's the only way I can get rid of the nasty, inappropriate thoughts...

I decided I've had enough of it and closed it. I was about to stand up and grab another book, I turned and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

That scream of mine was so loud, I swear I heard birds flapping their wings above the building. But his damn face suddenly in front of me always makes my heart beat so intensely that it could break my ribs if it could...

"Oh, my did I scare you that much this time Gauche?!"

"Are you fuckin' kidding, you silent bastard?!! For how long are you stalking me and... OH MY GODDESS MARIE, WERE YOU READING THAT TOO?!?!"

"Pretty interesting, wasn't it? Why did you stop? I'd like to know what would happen at the end..." The audacity in his slightly pouty tone got my nerves to the edge.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were around?! And why are you here in the first place?! Didn't I tell everyone before Finral would toss me here, that I wanted to have some alone time?!"

"Oh, I coincidentally would also visit the library..." He paused a bit, looking down, blushing and biting his lip, because he doesn't like to lie. "Well, I wanted to see you a bit..."

"Dude, you- you are the definition of clingy!" I continued throwing my tantrum, not realising how embarrassed I was making him. Or, did I? Damn, I should start working on being a bit more kind...

He made no attempt to look me in the eye and kept fidgeting with his pale hands. His lips were also twitching a bit. Do I really make people feel so uneasy around me? And why do I care?!

"Sigh... Alright, Mr. Clingy creep. Wanna read any science book to kill time?" I tried to make an attempt of reconciliation, since I started the fight all along (weird for me, how did I even do that?).

He shyly nodded and muttered that he was sorry he made me feel bad. I rolled my eyes and slapped his back a bit. "Move it and bring something good now."

As expected, he eagerly went and returned in a cluster of second. Man, how creepy is he sometimes...

"Very fast. Alright, I hope it's interesting..." Maths?! Goddamn Maths?! I hope he is alright in his brains today, because even though we are nerds now, Maths was never an option - ew.

I didn't say anything more though, because I didn't want to end in a loop of me scrapping all of his suggestions and possibly even end up reading the cursed romance book...

He placed the damn algebra formulas book on the desk in front of us, grabbed a chair and sat just a bit too close to me... As if my blood pressure wasn't still high after the scare he gave me and the hellish novel...

He seemed quite enthusiastic about it, and told me that his dad who is a doctor, as we know, is very fond of maths and chemistry. Actually, he didn't keep that mouth shut for not even a second after we opened that stupid Math book...

I wasn't listening to all of his ranting about equations and all that crap. Who cares so much about it? But my mind was stuck in the moment I caught him reading that lewd thing along with me for some stupid reason...

And his knee that was constantly brushing on my thigh wasn't helping! A bit more of it and my nose would drip again...

For a second, I even though he was doing it on purpose to get on my nerves, but it's not like him to do that. He usually wants us all pleased and to spend time with us, and stuff... Wait a minute?! Everyone else is back at the base, why didn't he want to be with all of them instead?! Why from everyone should it be me?!

That frustrated me even more and I clenched my grip on the fabric of my pants.

"What is it, Gauche? You have a problem of understanding the functions?"

When did he even get to that part?! "W- well, not exactly, but I honestly don't understand why you always have to bother me!..."

Let's say I truly got carried away this time. He looked at me with shattered eyes that were about to tear up and turned away. Dang, I messed up bad...

"I... Gordon..." Nothing could save that though....

He didn't get mad at me. The idiot never does! That's something amazing of him, the patience... But that wasn't the case.

"I... I think I'll call Finral to take me home..."

"No, wait!... I'm sorry..." Me apologizing, that's something else...

He curiously cocked his head to me.

"I'm just a little pissed about previously... I mean, you know me, dammit..."

He smiled and grabbed my hands - talk about a weirdo! "You're a slightly difficult person... But I don't mind..." His smile became a bit more soft and looked down.

"Seriously though... Why are you always after me?..." I raised my gaze from our still entwined hands and asked him.

He stared at me cowardly for a few seconds, before he--

"MMFGHHGGHH!!!"

I pushed his head away from me, and looked at him scared and angry. My nose flooded the floor of the damn Royal Library... "What the actual hell, you creep?!"

That moment I didn't get away from his miserable sobbing. He tried to hide under the table, because he was embarrassed. Sometimes, it's so pissy that I have to deal with his foolishness.

"Come on, moron, get out of there, I'm not gonna kill you! We... We can talk about that... Dude, if you asked me politely, I probably wouldn't have refused!"

"Y- you would!"

"Come to think of it... But still, that was too much, I need explanations! Get over here now, before I get you myself!"

He reluctantly got out of his hiding place and wiped his eyes. "'M sorry..."

"How many times will you keep being sorry, you freak..." I hugged him and sighed to calm down.

We parted and looked in each other's faces. I don't know how did I get this close, but I was about to repeat what happened a minute before myself. I'm a bastard anyway, but no time to think about that. "... Do it again..."

My whisper wasn't even shy, and we tilted our heads to reunite our lips...

He forced me on the desk with a strong, but caring push - I let him - and started loosening the collar of my shirt to find my neck. My breath was a bit heavier, and his kisses and nips on my neck made my face blissful. Damn it... How did I get here from the one moment to another?...

My shirt was unbuttoned before I could realise, and his hand was groping my pecs and caressing my collarbone. I forced myself to remain collected, even though it was almost impossible with the stimulation that was subtly tingling my senses. I mean, all of them... My eyes wondered on his well-built, slightly bigger body, his black hair, defined chin, strange, but quite handsome facial features. His hair smelled of shampoo and felt so silky when I touched it. His kisses were soft and wet, and tasted of mint - I suppose Charmy let him have one from those she sucks on after food (means ten seconds before the next meal) - bastard was prepared... As for my ears, the wet sounds his mouth made on my skin and the small moans of appreciation were more than enough to make me blush like a tomato.

He moved his body closer to me and grinded his groin on mine. My virgin ass was never really interested in such things -neither had the time in the hell of a life I've lived until now. The embarrassment was burning in my chest, and it's very well known that I'm the cold guy around who gives zero fucks for any kind of affection, besides being a good brother for Marie.

But I must say that even if I hated to admit it, the sensation was heaven...

"You smell so nice, Gauche..." He whispered as he moved his face to nuzzle my neck and hair. I was trying hard to keep my nosebleeds intact. Damn, what can he do to me...

My arms weren't really doing much besides supporting me, or trying to shyly push Gordon away sometimes. I never knew there would be an actual situation that I'd be unable to do anything about it. I bit my lip to the hot sensation I felt on my still restrained by clothes crotch.

I almost snapped when he reached to unzip my pants. I'm sure my face looked so stupid when he actually touched my hard junk above my boxers, and caused a small, wet patch on them. He stopped to look at me, who was trembling and blushing.

"You ok with this?" He asked kindly.

"How do I look?!!" I almost screeched in embarrassment. "Isn't it damn obvious, dammit!... Stop staring and go on!" I dropped my pride and did his indirect favour to ask for it...

He smiled peacefully. "I was just admiring you, don't rush things..."

I slapped his head with a nosebleed, thinking that he was staring at my naked torso and more importantly my erect and wet cock.

He shook his head and chuckled, then proceeded to his previous position of sucking my neck and teasing my member. He's so soft, he didn't even bother the smack on his head...

To be honest, that teasing started feeling unbearable, I wanted him to give his all. But he just enhanced his previous acts. "What, do you want to tell you what to do now?!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Yes... I want, tell me what you like..."

I felt to embarrassed with that question. What, could just I tell him that I want him to focus on that mess he caused between my legs?! "J- just don't tease me so much... Get to the point, goddamn it!"

A cunning smile was formed on his full lips and he pulled my underwear with his index, exposing my full erection. My lip shook for a moment of anticipation, and while I was waiting for him to straight up caress it, he kissed me passionately, without even laying a finger on it. Then, he kissed briefly, but enough to make me shiver, my neck, my chest and stomach, before eventually lowering his body so that his head could reach my cock. He didn't hesitate a bit, he started planting kisses on the tip, and then proceeded to sucking me, gradually going lower with each slow bob of his head.

I couldn't contain myself. I bit my finger to restrain my voice, but it was futile. Even if I gritted my teeth, some blissful moans were able to escape. And on top of that, he used his hand to reach my torso and lightly scratch patterns on it. It gave me goosebumps, especially when his finger * _accidentally_ * landed on my nipple.

My hand instinctively grabbed his black hair and tried to control him, but he gently shook it away and placed it back on the desk. He paused a bit to talk while giving me a few strokes. "Please, let me..."

I nodded shyly and he just continued sucking me, rather passionately. Damn, the pleasure made my chest burn, and I just wanted to shake my hips to enhance it, but he kept me steady with his hands. He's such a softie that even his domination is strict, but more polite and gentle.

As he got a bit faster, I couldn't help but mutter nonsense and plead him for more, with a ridiculously desperate tone in my voice. I even whimpered and called God's name several times - a bit pathetic of me I'd say.

Climax was close, and my breath became harsher along with my moans. But right before, he reduced his speed and intensity, until he stopped, leaving me with an aching hard cock.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I just don't want to end it here..." His tone was slightly playful, and I was afraid to learn what that meant...

"Please, lie down now." He commanded with a soothing voice and his hand guided me to fall back on the cold and hard surface. I did, and he climbed on the desk too, making it creak a bit. * _If it breaks apart right there, I'll kill you!_ *

He kissed me again, before he pulled a small bottle of something from his pocket. I was so distracted with his kisses and the fact that my erection was neglected after such intense stimulation, that I didn't notice his own naked member hanging above mine for a minute. It actually sent a jolt to my heart. I never imagined that situation, but somehow, I liked it...

"Is it alright if I put some of it there?" He asked kindly and poked my a-hole with his index. I opened my eyes wide in shock.

"Wha-!?... Why do such a thing?!"

"It will feel good, I promise." His voice was reassuring. Well, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I let him try... Seemed to know what he was doing.

"Ah, alright, just be careful..." I eventually answered, a bit anxious about it.

"Are you sure? It may hurt a bit at first..."

"Geez, just do it already, I gave you the permission!" I was too egoistic to think about it more. If I said it was ok, it was ok, end of discussion.

His expression brightened, and put some of the thick liquid on his middle finger. Then, he very slowly put it in me, with caution not to injure me. I admit, it was so strange, I never felt any sensation like this before. I looked at him with a gaze full of question.

"Is it alright?" He asked very kindly with a smile. I nodded and looked elsewhere, quite embarrassed. I mean, he asked me if his finger in my ass was ok, how was I supposed to feel?

"I hope this didn't hurt, but sadly this time it will, only a bit..." His words sounded so caring, it made me feel touched in a way - which I would never show him of course. He took his finger carefully off, lubricated two fingers this time, and inserted them the same as slowly. I felt the hole clenching a bit and I took a sharp breath. It stung, and not * _only a bit_ *.

"Ugh..." I let out a grunt.

"I can stop if you can't stand it..."

"I said no, you can go on!"

"Since it's your first time, I shouldn't push you-"

"I said it's ok, Don... Just continue, I'll be alright..."

"If that's your final decision, know that it will probably sting a lot at the final step..."

"I can handle it!" The cocky grin of mine was just so bad...

Anyway, he kept on moving his fingers inside of me, and gradually adding more. It hurt like hell, but I'm the one who agreed to it. In several minutes, I was able to get used to it, and I sighed with relief. He removed his three fingers from me - it won't be the same when he salutes in front of me anymore, dang...

"Alright, do you feel ready now? I'm going in..."

"I- in?!..." I blushed hard. So, it'd be like the book after all...

"Yes, are you ok with that?"

"Y- you kidding? O- of course, I am, what were you doing for so long if I wasn't?!" I'm so annoyed when he asks the obvious... It just makes my embarrassment go bigger.

A smile appeared on his face, as he positioned himself steadily above me, gave himself a few strokes and placed his junk on my hole. I was trembling with anticipation, and he held my hand for comfort. He pushed in and I almost screeched - I would if I hadn't held my mouth tightly. He removed my hand and kissed me instead. Meanwhile, he was pushing further in me, until his whole length was inside, then, stayed still to let me get used to it.

Any slight movement would make me clench my muscles and inhale sharply. His hand squeezed mine. "Tell me when you'd like me to move."

I nodded again, feeling that I'd explode if I moved a centimetre of my body. He made me relax with small pecks while still holding my hand tightly. His gaze felt affectionate, and passionate. Who can feel such things for me?...

"Sigh... I guess I don't feel so tight anymore..." I managed to say.

A nod was his signal, and he gently moved his hips to thrust in and out of me. At first, it felt fuckin' weird, but as we kept going on, the weird part left almost completely, instead, I felt the burning of pleasure returning with each thrust.

Moans and grunts left my mouth that was gasping for air and desperate to shut up for my dignity, but the more he increased his movements, the louder my murmuring became. I was squirming too much, so his steady hands kept me firmly in place. I don't know if it was a tease of something, but it annoyed me somehow.

"Ah, Gauche-kun... Y- you're so cute like that..." He was a bit out of breath, but he was enjoying himself - and making the desk creak more than a rusty door...

How the hell a face like mine with such stupid reactions would be cute?! I look like an idiot everytime I'm weak. I'm losing control over my facial features and that's a mess! I wonder if that's what he likes.

Of course his actions never gave me the choice to overthink, as he was keeping me occupied from any kind of distraction except for him; kisses, strokes on sensitive spots, his soothing words and of course his stuff pounding the inside of me, how could I have a clear head?

As I was close, my head fell back and my legs clenched and curled around his hips. I was swimming in a pool of sweat, him as well - I felt some cool drops falling from his face above me. I tightened the grip on his hand, and tried to form any words in that mess I was like, at that moment.

That was it, this time I was finishing for sure, no doubt. "Aaa- I'm- I'm--- Gordooon!" It was embarrassing, but I felt the need to call his name as I came.

He pulled out and came too, on me - annoying... But he looked too happy to notice. He immediately grabbed my weak body Into a caring embrace and took his time to catch up with his breath. "Thank you..." He whispered in my ear while rubbing my back in circular movements.

I hugged back, being left without words. Our eyes met again, and he stole another kiss, while still out of breath. I smiled after it and pressed our foreheads together.

"We are a huge mess... And we made a huge mess... "

"Don't worry so much about that..."

Before we could talk more about it, I saw a glimmer one kilometre of book shelves away. "Oh, no, Yami has sure got people to look for us because we're late... "Quickly, grab your clothes, it's that stupid Finral, he came to get us!"

"Yeah, wipe yourself with these." He gave me a few of tissues to wipe myself from any boldly fluid.

"Ah, here you are guys!" After a while - enough time to dress up and pretend we were reading the nasty book I had found - we heard Finral's voice calling for us while panting and holding his belly exhausted from trying to find where were we hiding.

"Captain Yami got a bit worried about you two, so he asked me-"

"Ordered you mean..."

"Yeah, in any case!" He cleared his throat. "You shouldn't be so late out here, you're away for the whole day-!! Wait, what's that?!" Finral's eyes caught the novel and blushed. "Do you mind if I borrow that for a little while?!"

"Yeah, do as you please with that!"

"But that's property of the Kingdom..."

"Don't worry, Gordon, I said I'd borrow it. I wouldn't do that if I wasn't a spatial mage" He winked and opened a portal.

Thank goodness he didn't suspect a thing, and now we'd go back in the fuss of our beloved base...

Well, I'd like to have some more alone time with Gordon, but I can't let Yami kill us either..."


End file.
